Deeper Cuts By Your Hands
by SakanaAngeL
Summary: strange things start to hapen that may be itachi's doing and oh whats is this Sakara saves Suaskemmm i geuss its sorta funny depends on your idea of humoranyways sqwee if it has SUSSKE in it cany YOU really resist lol!
1. Demon Book

**_Kay….. if it bugs you that some characters may not be them selves due to the fact that I don't know them well enough yet…this will change later so don't worry.  
_**

_**Please give honest reviews for it will influence later story greatly. Your input is important to me as a first time writer here at the forums.**_

_**Sorry for my inexperience---T.T please enjoy anyways. **_

………………………………………………………………………………….

-------**_Deeper cuts caused by your hands_** ------- (Sasuke/Sakura)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"OOPPSS…………………..SASSUUKKKEEE!"

"ARRRRRGH" yelled Sasuke through a large amount of threes, "I HAVE HAD

ItTT WIIthhH YOU SA-KUr-AA!" Suddenly a smashing sound rang through out the woods.

Naruto and Kakashi where walking to meet up with the two other ninja from team 7 as the loud argument rose from the hill.

Sasuke came out of the bushes looking like a thousand trees had used him for a mop. Numerous cuts lined his arms and blood was dripping from his forehead.

At least it looked like he was unfazed but Naruto could feel flames come off Sasuke's shoulder when he tried to stop his friend. BURN (sizzle sizzle) "YOOOCH!" Naruto yanked his hand back.

Kakashi was more concerned about the other guy.

"If that what Sasuke looks like ----," an image of a dead Ochimaru and a celebrating chibi Sasuke with a joining chibi him popped into Kakashi head completely forgetting about Sakura, until he heard her voice.

"OOH sorry Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura yelled from high up on a cliff.

Kakashi looked up at Sakura.

"Kakashi sensei? We should go check on Sakura don't you—," Naruto let his chin

hit the floor when he saw a very discrete (POFF)indicating his sensei's absences.

Naruto glared up at his sensei on the top of the cliff already consoling Sakura, and then started running….

"I asked him… out he said…..yes…so I got supper exited and I….I," Sakara started crying.

"You what Sakara……its okay you can tell me," Kakashi said as a tired Naruto came running up them looking like a lazy bum would after running 34 k…..

"I accidentally pushed him off the cliff…..!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi said nothing hiding a laugh but Naruto beat him to it.

Naruto fell over laughing … until he called down the fist from hell!

"OOOOOCH" all the birds flew away from the hilariously deserved furry.

Now Kakashi was glad he hid that laugh.

"NARUTO !……………" Sakura's voice was fallowed by 100+ punching noises

Sasuke leaned against the icy steel door he had just closed behind him. It had been cooled with the night air.

"OOH YAH ---- one measly date wont hurt-yha- uh huh…. maybe she'll shut up after this - yup," he repeated his thoughts. He sounded so calm it was scary.

(Long silence)

"N-NOT!" Sasuke snapped at the odd feelings he had for Sakura. Only a second later he felt a strange drain. It made all of his mussels constrict and give way a little. It was just enough to make him roll his shoulders into his face. The warmth of the position on his face helped, for about 2 seconds. The room started spinning. Sasuke fought his way to the side of his bed. Sasuke tried to walk straight and succeeded to a point. He looked like he was walking normal, but he couldn't figure out why he needed to bother.

Finally he gave up and fell forwards. Before the falling sensation had a chance to turn into the soft, familiar comfort of the sheets and bounce of his bed, he was asleep.

His head was nowhere near the pillow and his feet hung of the edge.

For some reason the falling sensation fallowed him and he couldn't wake up.

Sasuke soon realized he wasn't asleep. He just couldn't move….. at all, he tried everything.

Why can't I move! Am I dead?--- DamN! I didn't think I had lost that much blood he told himself.

OUT of nowhere he felt a pain that severed the flesh near his neck. The cold metal was removed in time for some thing cold and wet to wrap around his neck.

(………) ---!

One quick squeeze and blackness of the night left Sasuke far in its depths.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile at Naruto's hou---------I mean--------rats nest……

"Gota find scroll of my own ……..OWCH" a bunch of dirty dishes fell on his head.

He felt each dish break into 5 separate pieces atop his thick head and roll painfully down his shoulders. And oddly enough the 8 plates, 2 cups, 7 bowls and 1 glass casserole pot didn't knock him out.

(3 seconds later)

A spoon fell delicately on top the goose egg, throbbing on top of his skull and that one did it…….TIMBER! He fell flat on his face, ass high in the air.

(Spoon looks remarkable like Naruto gets up and starts dancing around on Naruto's head yelling in an annoying high pitch voice "deadly spoon of death, deadly spoon of death. I knocked it out! I knocked it out…. yah I'm the greatest! The village hidden in the fridge is safe once again," then tuned back into a normal spoon again and fell off)

Naruto got up after about 5 minutes and looked at his house. His jaw fell open.

"Its soooooo it ……I wwhhhat all my ……….its so AHHhhh! Wahhh all ……I wwhhhat all my ……….its so clean! Wahhh all my hard woorkk!"

At Sakura's house everything was normal. Sakura lie curled up next to her favorite book, asleep. Another book lie next to her that she had been reading. The air came in through the window wiping her pink, shiny hair around her sleeping face. It also flipped around the pages of the second book finally landing on the smooth middle page.

It was a picture of a small unseen demon tormenting her two team mates. The strange book flickered, the changed into a fantasy, romance novel.

ZZzzZZZzz

(Morning)

Sasuke winced. He could feel a swishing sensation around his body. His eyes flew open and immediately fogy water shot through them.

MY WHOLE DAMN HOUSE IS FLOODED! The salt water stung his still bleeding wounds. He swam to the window and started banging on it but it wouldn't break.

The room was cloudy and loose leaf paper floated in his way. Desperately he swatted the various papers, books, pens, scrolls and clothing as he swam down to a trap door next to his closet.

………. Knew this would come in handy just before he opened the trap door something squeezed Sasuke's neck.

As you all know he isn't an idiot. Sasuke realized it for the decoy it was. As he slid through the trap door paying a close attention to thing around his neck just in case. Climbing down the hole in his floor Sasuke skillfully used his movements to push himself down the tunnel.

He kicked the over sized bamboo ventilation plate out of his way and swam desperately to the kitchen. The door to his house was only 2 rooms over now.

(SQqqUUuuwwwEEeeeZZZeeee) Susske's face twisted into an expression of pain and determination. His world once again began to blur when….

2 knocks on the steel front door echoed through the water. The squeezing stopped.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sasuke I'm sorry about yesterday…. Can you forgive me?" Sakura asked. She went to knock on the door again when she heard the sound of water swishing around. Sakura stood straight up and took a steep away from the door yelling.

"SASUKE?" she suddenly jumped forwards and pried at the door with an image of Sasuke drowning himself no he wouldn't do that – he doesn't hate me that much still even reassured that wasn't it she knew that something was wrong.

((chibi Sasuke "finally did you come up with that by yourself…damn the person writing this is messed up—now ALL OF YOU ….quit sitting around and letting me drowned DAMN IT ……..SAVE Meeee…save me ))

Sakura busted down the door with a kick that tensed her all her leg muscles. She poked her head into the living room and the kitchen. Sakura then heard a small groan from the next room over and found Sasuke lying on his back. A strange seal written on his neck…. The only thing wet was the slightly conscious Sasuke warning her of an unseen adversary. His wounds were salt burned and leaking clear slime.

"KAKASHI SENSAI!" yelled Sakura.

(chibi Sasuke is kneeling down chibily crying, "thank you Sakura"--then he gets up and starts pulling a chibi Naruto's hair while stepping on his head yelling " and just where the hell are you!" )

Kakashi was taking Naruto to the hospital with the same curse mark the letters where clearly legibly spelling the name ….

,………………………………………………………………………………………………………….,

Itachi was sitting comfortable listening to the demon that chattered in his ear. Suddenly yet as calmly as ever Itachi threw the demon across the room full of bills and unpaid rent notices.

" YOU Failed to ASSASSANAITE HIM……" he stood up," you have until that useless girl finishes reading your demon book or I will burn you alive you annoying little worm!"

the demon faded of with a scared look at Itachi.

I wonder what might be a more fitting punishment for when it fails? he got a mental picture of the demon paying all his bills and then slowly cutting him into a million peaces or making him pay the rent and burning him alive.

**_------sorry now but I've gotta go now…. And okay I know……….I probably got Itachi's personality all wrong but I've only read so far into the series, but one of my friends told me about him….I thought it would be good to through Sasuke's bro into the mix….and please review-even though you probably heard this a thousand times and been hounded for a review by every body else, be kind and take 2 minutes to give me an honest one. --------_**

**_-----That's it guys……sorry but its time for me to run out of ideas….. (T.T)_**

_**anyway the next chapther will come soon so "next time" and please remember your opinion is important----- **_

_**Oh and do tell me how you liked my first fan--- you've all heard this a thousand times haven't you……? Oh well**_

_ Beta'd by Lynxie**  
**_


	2. Date Dinner and that creepy feeling

_**------To fix my screwed up version of Itachi I feel I owe him and my viewers the fix my fic deserves **_

_**So to fix things like I said I would-we start with Itachi.-----**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi waited around for his unconfident screw-up of a demon to finish making his brothers life hell.

"Well I 'm bored did you finish the job...no? Then pay all of these bills..."

"But!"

"just do it!" then Itachi left the room thinking to him self this place is so boring that I'm

reduced to such primal forms of amusement. The demon was astonished to find a hell seal

inside the letter. Flames came through the paper like a flash of hell and swallowed the

annoying demon whole.

Itachi sat alone in the darkness savoring the silence he had once again found incisive. The

quiet solitude was invited after all. The bills vanished. All that had been an execution for the

Stupid beast that had been accidentally saved when he blew up the demon hunters for

being in his way. The demon was a spirit anyway so he knew it would be an inconvenience

to his silent time. But after actually talking to him he decided to have some fun- the demon was now locked inside the book set to explode in 4-minutes

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura was walking to the hospital to visit Sauske and Naruto when from out of nowhere a kunai pursed the pink, leather cover of the suspicious romance novel.

Kakashi jumped out of a tree and seized the demonic book by its binding and hucked it across the side walk.

"HEY are you INSANE that's MY Favorite BOOK!" inner Sakara-NOW YOU PAY!

(Chibi Kakashi turned and plugged his ears as a loud bang startles a chibi Sakura)

Kakashi hadn't really moved but took hid normal calm stance, "That book was the cause of your team mates suffering-disguised as a novel …huh?" Kakashi then escorted Sakura to the hospital room witch held Sauske and Naruto.

Sauske was still mildly dehydrated and as a result hadn't waken up yet.

Naruto stared at his weakened comrade with concern and disbelief.

Sakura walked in first and said hi to both of them with a closed eye smile. She was shocked when only one voice greeted her ears-normally she'd expect a cold whatever or maybe a…. Well hi even a mum?……nothing.

Her eyes focused on Naruto waving stupidly with a large half dazed smile.

Sauske scared her at first but she soon realized that he was just asleep. His face was calm and his dark hair blew a bit in the breeze. She took comfort in the fact his wounds where now properly dressed and no longer bleeding.

………………………………1 week later………………………………………………

"HI Sauske how ya doing!" Sakara yelled cheerfully across the new sushi bar to where Sauske was sitting. Sauske lifted his head so as to see her running over.

(Inner Sakara '**This is it,** **this is it** the big date' a light smile spread across Sauske's face as Sakura ran to ward the plate of sushi in front of her seat.

it was late afternoon and the sun was setting over the village hidden in the leaves

the sushi was fresh and tender like the moment Sakura was going to attempt-

………………………………….But we'll check on those two later ----

The light of the village hidden in the fridge was earning Naruto a rather unpleasant surprise as the blond warrior spoon jumped out of a bowl of Jellow and bit him on the nose. The entire village heard his painful cry but by everyone had grown acustomed to it-acustomed enough to ignore it.

Sakura didn't get her sappy moment but she did manage to get Sauske to walk her home.

He looked so romantic out her window as he walked home. She sat there until a little after she lost sight of him.

Melting into bed she found it hard to sleep or even contain her pure emotion that had her bursting at the seams. She felt like a human sized teddy bear that had been overly stuffed.

Sauske froze before touching the cold metallic door handle.

"Why do I feel this way?" he said, the comment was manly about Sakara but on top of that "what--?" something felt wrong-very wrong.

He barely touched the door handle and it opened half way. A good portion of his kitchen was blocked by the still tapering open door and his living room view was sliced by a wall. His TV was on and the door un-locked; that was really odd. He hadn't even watched the television today and he knew he had looked the door.

Sauske felt as if he where being watched and knew if he was staring in – something was staring out…

_**------------well that was fun but yah I need to think of some new stuff ….oh and tell me what ya think…..Come on I mean…… wasn't that worth a review …please.-------------**_

PS. There be more Kakashi in later chapters don't you worry…


	3. Ha! ToBad

sorry for the delay guys...not much help from the deivine powres on this one WHAT WILL Sasuke do next?!... please remember-YOU ARE THE devine power-nhey if i pray to you guys will you answer my prayers with reviews...well it was worth a shot...

**HAHA! TO BAD!!-deeper cuts by your hands...**

_**Well THIS CREPY FEELING thought Sasuke must DIE Sasuke swiftly closed and locked the door and something hit the steel door with what sounded like full force.**_

_**Sasuke cocked his head side ways and pulled back his keys with a calm "hehehe that was the best thing I've seen in the way of a dim-wit other than Naruto.." **_

_**So Sasuke started walking over to the single most annoying shinobi's house to spend the night. But since he had to walk **_

_**through market anyway Sasuke picked up a peace offering of raman, sushi and a couple fruit deserts just to be safe.**_

__

_**Naruto got up from his couch to see who was knocking at his door.**_

_**The night air was stiff but not really cold, and Sasuke could have sworn somthing was stange. For example he couldn't erase the wierd adrenaline from his veins. Whatever had been lurking behind his door was a truly strange creature.**_

_**An unsuspecting Naruto whipped open the door. Sasuke blasted the grocery bag painfuly into Naruto's arms with one hand**_

_**the other in his pocket and pulled out a pack of gum. Naruto had no choice but to feel the containers inside the plasic bag hit his chest and poke his arm.**_

_**This time Naruto noticed he was in the center of the hallway as Sasuke pushed his way past naruto and over to the couch.**_

_**"Thanks for the gum baka." Sasuke answered Naruto's pathetic clueless look.**_

_**"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" Naruto yelled with a classic Naru-spazy manner.**_

_**"Theres something in my house..." Sasuke said ignoring the TV program.**_

_**"YHA!!! BUT why ARE YOU here!!" naruto steamed through his nose at how rude his uninvited guest was.**_

_**" You don't expect me to walk into a house with an unknown creature poised to attack do you?" Sasuke retaleated.**_

**_" WELL Why aRE YOu In MY HOUse?!!!" Naruto was just about ready to thow the bag back at Sasuke but the ramen smell made him keep it._**

_**"Every one else is a sleep and your always up watching...what is this anyway...?" content is not somethig children should see, any and all childeren plug your ears and look away from the screen. It loudly interjected into the conversation with, "We will now return to Animal Plantet's the Red Foxes Mating sea---click**_

_**"It was the Oragami channel awhile ago...ha...ha...ha..." naruto blushed nurvously.**_

_**"Riiiiiight..." Sasuke added in to pick on Naruto.**_

_**"KAY one more question ----HEY YOu pAYing AteNTION?!" Naruto yelled sadly.**_

_**"thats a stupid question- i payed my atention quota for idiots last month" **_

_**"... Jerk!"**_

_**Naruto went red in the face as Sasuke started takeing off his shirt to go to sleep on the couch**_

_**---- Since nothing's interesting right now, let's switch to what Sakura's doing right now----**_

_**Sakura was pretty busy trying to take a part her indestructible Sasuke shrine, to put away in storage. Buzz saw in hand, and sawdust and metal shrapnel everywhere, she had finally packed the quarter of the south facing peice of the shrine in the last box to make her room Sasuke friendly, in preparation for the now eventual time he would accept her invitations. After wrestling the pakaging tape onto the last box and placing the adrress and words "Fragile, You break You die painfully!" on each side, she gave it to the much tormented courier to deliver to the only safe place she could think of...**_

_**"Ahh, now that's that is done I'd better clean up;" Sakura said to herself as she turned to her now fairly generic looking bedroom, except for the fact that it looked like a construction zone. She re-thought that with a stuned look on her face.**_

_**"Err, maybe I'll sleep on the couch," Sakura replied to her exaustion, "well, after a shower, and a lil' midnight snack."**_

_**Sakura gave one last cuddle to her Sasuke shaped teady bear befor hideing it in her floor bords where 5 wallet sized pictures of Sasuke and 2 Sasuke clay sculptures lay secretly not willing to be parted from there much absest fangirl.**_

__

_**Kakashi stared at the picture of his current students Sakura, Naruto and sasuke that was beside a simalar pic of a class clown a smart little girl and a dark silent boy. Kakashi thought to himself i think they may be safer with Iruka...i'm sorry you three but i cant ...i wont let that happen again... the exasperated sensai's eyes drifted to the picture oppsite of team 7's pic. I will not make that mistake ever again.**_

_**Iruka walked in holding the student transfer request papers between his index and middle finger.**_

_**"NO..." Iruka said flatly.**_

_**"That demon book just reminde---" kakashi stared weakly.**_

_**"There your students - they trust you...don't blow it cuz some coinsidence scared you..."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Kakashi i will find you a sub for that mission but they are still," Iruka riped the papers in half, "your students."**_

_**(a chibi kakashi crumples into a gibering ball-mean while in the real world...)**_

_**"Oh and Sasuke called me looking for you..." with that iruka disapered into an extreamaly chibi-ish cloud of smoke.**_

_**Kakashi just stood there in the darkness for a moment then whiped out his cell and started dialing Sasuke's number.**_

__

_**The confused young shinobi of team7 worked their way through the dark streets to meet their sensai Kakashi at Sasuke's very distinced red meatalic door. Kakashi had collected himself as he waited.**_

_**Finaly the 3 ninja showed up and Kakashi said, "There you all are, this is really incredibal...i never thought Shadow Cliver would go to such an extreame just to follow you Sasuke,"the calm sensai said to his students," Usualy they just steel your shadow for a short time to scare you or your freinds- playful pranksters really...but this one seems to like you."**_

_**Kakashi opened the door and a wolve like shadow puppy jumped out and knoked over Kakashi. It was see through and had no eyes to speek of but happily licked the adult shinobi's face.**_

_**A slient snow fell in the hidden lief as our team slept, all but Kakashi that is. He tawsed and turned all night. The light little flakes kept falling as delicate dreams drfting across a gray scene and disppering on contact with the pavment's shine soked black with water and the reflection of the velvety sky. memories of his privious team where pleged with regert and sorrow, with the absense of a self forgivine soul Kakashi lie awake drenched with sweat caused by a restless night. Painful nightmares huant our favorite sensai.**_

_**Early Sasuke awoke to a knok on his meatal door. He walked over to the door with the thought its five , my hou- no the town had beter be on fire!!!! when he opened the door a worred Sakura opened the door.**_

_**"somethings happened they want us at the academy..." Sakura blurted out. Sasuke sighed andsaid he'd be there in a minute.**_

_**" You are all wondering why you are here...your subs cant make it,"said a voice from inside the acadamy. Sasuke stoped to listen to the voice as it talked to his class mates, "Kakashi, Iruka and Gai are all away on mission of...you don't need to know clasifacation so just chill."**_

_**Sasuke suddenly turned fast and started running. Avoiding the ocaisional person Sasuke raced to catch Kakashi. He ran past the opening of the city and down the road.**_

_**Something started choking him from behind. when he looked over he saw an unconciuos Naruto and another student out cold. Thinking fast he powerfuly ramed his elbow back 3 times. the grip lossened a bit.**_

_**"KAAAAAAA--uuh--" as soon as Sasuke's attacker noticed his yell the guy covered Sasuke's mouth and jamed his fingers painfuly into the side of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke fell hard to the ground. but Naruto just woke up. The agresseres didn't think they needed to restrain Naruto- what a faital mistake. Naruto got up and ran away, the odd men who attacked him sruged and laughed with evil sneeres. **_

_**"HA!!! BASTAREDS!!!" Naruto yelled with a sence of victory.**_

_**...maenwhile...**_

_**Team 7's sensai listen intently at the loud nose he'd heard, "Kakashi...yo whats wrong," asked Gai. to answer Gai sensai Naruto came thruog the bushes breathing heavely.**_

-- sorry guys but i had an insaine writer's block and my next chapter will be quicker and longer but for the mean time have a nice week halloween was great for every one i hope... see ya all later--


End file.
